1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting diode and a method for manufacturing thereof, and more particularly, to a light-emitting diode with nitrogen vacancies and a method for manufacturing thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1A is a schematic cross-sectional view of a conventional light-emitting diode 100. In FIG. 1A, the light-emitting diode 100 is composed of a substrate 110, an N-type semiconductor layer 120, an N-type metal electrode 130, a light-emitting layer 140, a P-type semiconductor layer 150, a current blocking layer 160, a current spreading layer 170 and a P-type metal electrode 180. In which, the current blocking layer 160 is made of a insulating material and combined with the current spreading layer 170 thereon, so as to increase the current dispersion and the optical uniformity.
However, for the conventional light-emitting diode, the light transmittance of the material of the current blocking layer is about 93% and thus there is about 7% of brightness loss. In FIG. 1B, when light A emitting from the light-emitting layer 140 goes through the current blocking layer 160, part of its light energy may be absorbed or reflected by the current blocking layer 160, which reduces the brightness of the transmitted light B.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved light-emitting diode and a method for manufacturing thereof, so as to solve the aforementioned problems met in the art.